Una historia diferente
by sakurakro
Summary: "Muévete" fue todo lo que dijo mientras me seguía mirando con esos ojos color miel tan parecidos a los de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan fríos y carentes de cualquier emoción.
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia diferente**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de INUYASHA, así como los de TWILIGHT pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashin y a Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.  
**

Prólogo

Era hermoso ver el paisaje que se extendía enfrente de mí, las hojas secas que caían de los árboles, el viento que acariciaba mi mejilla se podían escuchar aves cantar en las copas de los árboles, el bosque por el cual caminaba desde algunos meses atrás era tan parecido al de Forks pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había estado con Charlie, tal vez estaba preocupado y molesto porque no había regresado como se lo había prometido, pero no había tenido tiempo después de los ataques que sufrimos y la enfermedad de la más joven de nuestro grupo, quería regresar para ver como seguía todo, pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo que al encontrarme devuelta en mi casa, todos sus recuerdos regresaran de golpe y me volvieran a sumir en el estado de sonambulismo en el que me encontraba antes , esta vez no tendría mi puerto seguro al cual aferrarme porque él también me había dejado.

"Mujer" esa palabra dicha de forma seca me saco de mis pensamientos, baje mi mirada para encontrarme con la razón por la que ahora me encontraba en el pasado de un país que no conocía, que estaba lleno de _yukais_ ybuscando fragmentos de una perla que nunca había visto.

"Muévete" fue todo lo que dijo mientras me seguía mirando con esos ojos color miel tan parecidos a los de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan fríos y carentes de cualquier emoción, suspire mientras me echaba a correr para ponerme a la par del pequeño grupo que me había dejado atrás.

"No tienes por qué ser grosero Seshumaru" le dije cuando por fin logre alcanzarlos.

"Mhj" ni siquiera me miro mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de INUYASHA así como TWILIGHT son de sus respectivos autores Rumiko Takahashi y S. Meyer.**

**Estas son las aclaraciones que faltaron en el primer capítulo.**

La historia está ubicada en "Luna Nueva", después de que Jacob le dice a Bella que ya no pueden ser amigos.

Los personajes que aparecerán tanto de Twilight como de Inuyasha conservaran sus personalidades, los únicos que tendrán un ligero cambio serán Bella y Sesshomaru.

…

_*—Eres mi amigo, eso es lo que eres. Jake, no..._

_Se había dado la vuelta para alejarse de nuevo._

—_Lo siento, Bella —repitió, aunque en esta ocasión su voz fue un murmullo roto. Se giró del todo y entró en la casa casi a la carrera._

_Fui incapaz de moverme de donde estaba. Contemplé la casita. Parecía demasiado pequeña para albergar a cuatro chicarrones enormes y dos adultos aún más grandes. Dentro no se produjo ninguna reacción. No hubo revoloteo de cortinas ni eco de voces ni atisbo de movimiento alguno. El edificio me contempló con expresión ausente._

_Comenzó a lloviznar y varias gotas sueltas me asaetearon la piel. No lograba apartar la mirada de la casa. Jacob saldría. Tenía que hacerlo._

_La lluvia y el viento arreciaron. Dejó de llover en vertical y la lluvia comenzó a caer sesgada desde el oeste. Desde allí se olía el agua salada del mar. Mis cabellos me azotaban en el rostro y se quedaban adheridos a las zonas húmedas, enredándose en mis pestañas. Esperé.*_

Pero no sucedió nada Jacob no volvió a salir…

No sabía cómo había logrado llegar a mi camioneta, o como me había puesto en marcha, pero cunado logre salir de mi estado de aturdimiento, sentí como un nuevo agujero se estaba formando en mi pecho, a un lado del que aun tenia por la partida de Edward, no pude contener más mis lágrimas ni los sollozos que amenazaban con salir y derrumbarme, empecé a sentirme encerrada, tuve que detenerme a la mitad del camino para poder tranquilizarme, pero el dolor era demasiado, sentía que me asfixiaba, en un arranque de desesperación salte fuera de mi camioneta y me adentre al bosque, ese lugar que contenía mi mundo fantástico donde podía apaciguar mi soledad, olvidándome por completo de Laurent y de los lobos que hasta ayer habían representado mi pesadilla más grande.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando a tropezones atreves de bosque, mi ropa estaba toda empapada por lluvia que aún no había pardo, también tenía mis pantalones rotos y sucios de las rodillas por todas las veces que me había caído ya que en lo único que podía pensar era que Jacob también me había abandonado, mi sol, mi puerto seguro, mi mejor amigo, el que me ayudaba a mantenerme unida, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás hubiera algo mal conmigo, primero Edward me había abandonado a pesar de que el siempre dijo que me amaba, dejándome como una muñeca, y ahora Jacob.

—Ahaaa…

Mi grito se perdió entre el ruido de la lluvia, cuando sentí que mi pierna se resbalaba por un agujero que estaba tapado por las hojas que dejaban caer los árboles del bosque, y que se iba haciendo más grande conforme caía dentro, quede colgada gracias a que logre sujetarme a una de las raíces que se encontraban en el borde del agujero, trate de salir con su ayuda pero era muy difícil, los bordes estaban lodosos por la constante lluvia y se desmoronaban con facilidad, no lograba pisar nada que me diera el impulso necesario para salir, pensé en gritar para que alguien me ayudara, pero estaba en medio del bosque nadie me escucharía, no sabía cuánto daño me podría hacer al caer porque no podía ver la profundidad del agujero a causa de la lluvia y mis brazos se estaban empezando cansando por la fuerza que ejercía al tratar de salir, estaba a punto de soltar la rama a la cual me aferraba cundo mi pie encontró algo en que apoyarse, reuní las fuerzas que me que me quedaban para tomar un último impulso y poder salir cundo sentí que la rama se desprendía, cerré los ojos esperando sentir el dolor que me provocaría el golpe que me diera con el fondo de agujero pero nunca llego, solo sentí una sensación de vacío y vértigo.

Cuando logre que la adrenalina disminuyera, me di cuenta que estaba en el piso ya que sentí unas pequeñas piedras en mi espalda, abrí mis ojos que hasta ahora había mantenido fuertemente cerrados y de lo primero que me di cuenta era de que ya no estaba lloviendo y que era de día, ya que podía ver el cielo a través de la boca de oyó en el que había caído, eso me desconcertó, se suponía que era de tarde cuando me adentre en bosque, acaso me había desmayado sin darme cuenta, estaba en serios problemas, como diablos iba a salir de aquí además Charlie se pondría furioso, el me había hecho prometer que no volvería adentrarme en el bosque, suspire mientras me ponía de pie y revisaba que no tuviera ninguna fractura o herida de la que no hubiera dado cuenta, por fortuna estaba bien solo unas pequeñas raspaduras pero nada que doliera demasiado o sangrara, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para volver a desmayarme o devolver lo que comí ayer por el olor de la sangre.

Empecé a revisar el agujero, bueno más que un agujero parecía un pozo a medio construir ya que tenía cuatro paredes y era algo profundo, llamó mi atención que en el piso del mismo tenía varios símbolos gravados como los que encontré en el libro de los quileutes que había comprado hace ya un tiempo cuando quería saber que era Edward, detuve mis pensamientos antes que los recuerdos me embargaran y que el dolor volviera a aparecer, tenía que concentrarme lo suficiente para tratar de buscar una forma de salir de aquí, después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para derrumbarme en mi cuarto mientras me encontraba castigada por desobedecer a mi padre.

Me costó mucho trabajo y varias raspaduras más a mis brazos y piernas, pero al final logre salir ayudándome con las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían de las paredes del pozo, nada más toque la superficie me deje caer sobre la yerba para recuperar el aliento.

Genial Bella, esto solo te puede pasar a ti, a ver cómo le explicas a Chalie que pasaste la noche en un pozo en medio del bosque cuando él te dijo que de mantuvieras alejada.

No sabía que era peor, haber desobedecido a mi padre, haber hecho que se preocupara por mí otra vez, o encontrarme otra vez Sam porque lo más seguro es que mi padre hubiera vuelto a llamar a Billy y a los chicos de La Push para buscarme como la vez pasada y la verdad es que no quería ver a Jacob ahora, sentí que el dolor empezaba a regresar cuando me fije que los árboles a mi alrededor no se parecían en nada a los pinos que se supone poblaban el bosque y que estaba acostado sobre hojas secas en lugar del piso lodoso por donde había estado caminando el día de ayer, gire la cabeza tratando de encontrar algo que se me hiciera familiar, pero no encontraba nada, ni el cielo cubierto por eternas nubes de lluvia que rara vez desaparecían de los cielos de Forks o el frio que se supone se tenía que sentir después de una tormenta.

—Donde rayos estoy...

...

* Fragmento de libro "Luna nueva"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de INUYASHA así como TWILIGHT son de sus respectivos autores Rumiko Takahashi y S. Meyer.**

…

—Donde rayos estoy — Empecé a caminar por entre los árboles con la esperanza de encontrar la carretera y mi camioneta, pero entre más me alejaba del pozo en el que había caído más extraño y diferente se volvía el paisaje, no lograba encontrar nada que me indicara que aún me encontraba en Forks.

Todo lo que veía era más colorido y era mucho más ruidoso, los árboles variaban demasiado de los pinos que tan acostumbrada estaba a ver afuera de las ventanas de mi casa, entre los árboles se podían escuchar a diferentes tipos de aves cantando arriba de los árboles, el clima era más cálido… todo era tan diferente.

— Esto tenía que ser una broma, se supone que estaba en los bosques de Forks, no podía simplemente haber llegado a otro lugar.

Ya se…

Todavía estoy desmayada adentro de ese pozo y este es un sueño — Trate de convencerme con todas mis fuerzas.

Respira… cierra los ojos y trata de despertar — inhale fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarme para poder despertar. Abrí lentamente los ojos esperando ver las paredes lodosas del pozo, pero la imagen enfrente de mí no cambio nada.

No pude ser — Tome mi cabeza con mis manos, en un intento de no entrar en pánico, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo y no pasaba nada me era más difícil controlarme.

¿Qué pasa? … porque no despierto — Empecé a sentir miedo.

No podía ser, acaso la sobrecarga de emociones y el haber estado esforzando mi mente para evocar las alucinaciones de Edward había provocado que al fin colapsara mi mente.

Maldición… y ahora como logro volver a estar cuerda—Deje escapar un suspiro al darme cuenta de lo que yo creía que estaba pasando.

— Charlie debe de estar demasiado preocupado buscándome y yo aquí, en medio de un bosque imaginario— Definitivamente yo era la persona con peor suerte de todo el mundo.

Deje de caminar ya que no tenía sentido, definitivamente no sabía dónde estaba ni a donde podía ir, además tarde o temprano tenía que despertar o en dado caso esperaba que la cordura regresara a mí.

Ahaaa… bueno… debo admitir que tengo una buena imaginación… este lugar es muy bonito — Me senté a la sombra de un árbol a descansar.

Estaba esperando que cualquier cosa pasara, cuando escuche un grito que provenía de entre los árboles, di un pequeño salto por el susto que me provoco, enfrente de mi de entre los arboles apareció corriendo una pequeña niña que no podía tener más de 8 años, que rayos estaba pasando, no podía estar nadie más conmigo, se suponía que esta era una alucinación de mi mente colapsada pero una vez más el universo demostró que estaba en mi contra, cuando la pequeña niña cayó al suelo al chocar conmigo por venir volteando sobre su hombro.

Quise preguntarle quien era y porque venía corriendo de esa forma, pero no tuve tiempo más que de soltar un rudo al darme cuenta de que era lo que venía persiguiendo a la pequeña. De entre los arboles salió un monstruo gigante, que se detuvo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, no sabía que hacer estaba paralizada por el miedo, la niña a mis pies al darse cuenta de que no podía correr más, solo se encogió temblorosa tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Sesshomaru-sama — apenas alcance a escuchar el débil susurro de la pequeña.

Gracias a eso logre controlar mi miedo e instintivamente me puse enfrente para protegerla con mi cuerpo aunque supiera que era inútil, no había manera de que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla a ella o a mí pero no iba a dejar que esa cosa fuera lo que fuera le hiciera daño, pero al ver lo que yo hacia el monstruo empezó a acercarse a nosotras lentamente.

— Entrégame a esa mocosa— apenas alcance a comprender sorprendida como estaba de que esa cosa pudiera hablar.

Que es lo que quieres de ella— Tenía que hacer tiempo mientras buscaba la forma de escapar con la niña.

Entrégamela — Al parecer esa cosa no se dejaría distraer por mí.

No te la daré — Alce a la pequeña del piso y eche a correr entre los árboles con dirección al pozo por donde había llegado.

Podía escuchar las pisadas del monstruo que se hacían más fuertes con forme se iba acercando a nosotras, sentía el latido del corazón en mis oídos y el dolor de mis pulmones por el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar, estaba corriendo correr con todas mis fuerzas esquivando los árboles, rece para no caer con las piedras y ramas que estaban tiradas sobre el suelo, eso sería fatal.

Apenas y notaba la respiración de la niña sobre mi cuello, o el fuerte abrazo con el que me sostenía, pero cuando escuche el gritito que se le escapo supe que esa cosa nos había alcanzado y que estábamos perdidas…

Era gracioso saber que iba a morir a manos de un monstruo sin saber ni siquiera donde me encontraba, acompañada de una pequeña niña…

Pensé en lo preocupado que iba a estar mi padre Charlie, cuando no me encontrara, en la explicación que Jacob no me podría dar…

No….

… este no iba a ser mi final…

… algo se encendió dentro de mí un calor tan intenso y grande que sentía como se iba extendiendo de mi cabeza al resto de mi cuerpo…

…y en medio de ese caos la voz por la que había hecho tantas locuras resonó en mi mente

_No escapes….defiéndete…. —_La voz de Edward resonó dentro de mí.

_..._

_**Agradecimiento a: clary mikelson**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de INUYASHA así como TWILIGHT son de sus respectivos autores Rumiko Takahashi y S. Meyer.**

...

— No escapes….defiéndete…. —La voz de Edward resonó dentro de mí.

Y a pesar de que en esta ocasión no tenía mucho sentido

… le hice caso.

Me detuve para hacerle frente, pero de pronto recordé a la niña que temblaba descontroladamente mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuello, eso me distrajo de mi objetivo, no la podía poner en peligro a ella.

—¡Corre…y escóndete donde no te pueda encontrar!—Le dije mientras la ponía en el piso para que pudiera salir huyendo, fije mi mirada al frente preparándome para lo que se me venía encima, pero no escuche ningún sonido que indicara que la niña ya había corrido.

¿Qué pasa porque no huyes? — No podía quitar la vista del camino a sabiendas que no faltaba mucho para que nos diera alcance el monstruo. La pequeña solo me veía desesperada pero no hacía nada.

¡Vete ya!— Le grite, por la desesperación de ver que nuestro enemigo ya nos había dado alcance y se seguía acercando.

Pero… si le dejo… la va a matar — Me dijo en medio de unos pequeños sollozos.

No te preocupes por mi yo voy a estar bien— A pesar del miedo que sentía le sonreí tratando de darle confianza para que pudiera escapar.

—Así que vete y no mires atrás….¡Corre! —Voltee el suficiente tiempo para poder ver como la pequeña empezaba a correr para perderse entre la espesura del bosque. Eso me alivio, por lo menos ella estaría a salvo de esa cosa.

Regrese mi atención al frente, cuando escuche el rugido de la bestia, al ver que había logrado escapar su presa.

Estúpida chiquilla…. por tu culpa perdí a mi presa…— Trate de poner un poco de distancia, no me había percatado de que tan cerca estaba el monstruo de mí.

Bueno no importa…. primero te devorare a ti y después capturare a la mocosa para Naraku—Su mirada estaba cargada de malicia y diversión al darse cuenta de que yo no iba a escapar y que no representaba gran peligro para el.

No sabía quién o qué demonios era, pero estaba claro que no le iba a preguntar a esa cosa.

Inténtalo… no creo que te resulte tan fácil— Tenía que darle tiempo suficiente a la niña para que se escondiera.

Abrí los ojos por la sol presa de ver a ese monstruo gigantesco moverse tan rápidamente asía mi con la intención de atraparme entre sus horribles manos, reaccione instintivamente lanzándome a un lado del camino tratando de esquivarlo, sentí como perdía el aliento por el dolor que me provoco caer entre las pequeñas piedras y ramas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso del bosque, intente levantarme rápidamente, pero la punzada que sentí en mi brazo y pierna derecha hiso que trastabillara al intentar pararme y volviera a caer.

No te levantes mocosa — Sentí como me aplastaba contra el piso

— Me gusta jugar con mi comida… es una lástima que el juego durara tan poco — Se rio de mí, mientras me levantaba por el cuello de mi camisa, haciéndome daño en el proceso con las garras de sus manos.

Te prometo que te matare rápido pequeña Miko si llamas a la mocosa— Me dijo cuando quede a la altura de su horrible cara.

¡No lo are! —

Entonces, are que venga cuando escuche tus gritos de dolor— Empezó a apretar el agarre que tenía en mi cuello, haciendo que no pudiera respirar, cuando vio que empezaba a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire en mis pulmones me arrojo fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que mi pierna y brazo derecho se lastimaran más.

Empecé a toser tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lucida trate de alejarme, arrastrándome por el piso, pero no llegue demasiado lejos cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza cuando me tomo de mi cabello para levantarme del piso dejándome otra vez enfrente de él, sentí como si mi cabello se fuera a desprender de mi pero no grite, mas no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de dolor.

No te escaparas de mi asquerosa humana — Apretó su agarre.

Sentí el sabor de mi sangre que inundaba mi boca, al haber mordido mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza para evitar gritar.

Así que eres valiente — Caí al piso cuando por fin me soltó, el dolor que sentía hiso que mi vista se nublara momentáneamente.

No te preocupes Miko… todavía no acabo contigo— soltó una carcajada.

¿Miko? ¿Qué era eso?, ya me había llamado así dos veces, tal vez era un insulto de ese lugar, no tuve tiempo de seguir pensar en eso pues sentí un dolor horrible en mi brazo derecho, la maldita criatura me lo había pisado.

Llama a la mocosa, y te matare rápido y sin dolor— Me aplasto un poco más mi brazo.

Abrí mi boca para gritar pero logre reprimir mi grito a tiempo, no lo iba a hacer, me dolía el brazo como el infierno pero yo ya había sentido lo que era ser torturada por un maldito monstruo y si en aquella ocasión cuando el maldito vampiro de James no consiguió que yo le rogara para hacer enfurecer a Edward y que este lo persiguiera, no lo iba hacer ahora para atraer a una pequeña niña inocente a las garras de un monstruo.

Vete… a… la… mierda —Logre decirle a través del dolor que sentía.

Esa cosa rugió de enojo, al parecer lo había cabreado al negarme, pero no me importo, me volvió a levantar de cuello.

Ya me canse de jugar contigo… te voy a matar— Empezó a apretar sus garras sobre mi cuello cortándome lentamente el aire que entraba a mis pulmones.

Intentar golpearlo para que me soltara, pero no le hacía ningún daño, comencé a removerme desesperada arañándole los brazos cuando sentí que el aire se me agotaba, pero el solo se reía de mi patético esfuerzo para defenderme, no sé cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, me ardían los pulmones y las fuerzas empezaron a fallarme , mi vista comenzó a oscurecer, ya no escuchaba nada aparte de los latidos de mi propio corazón que conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban alentando cada vez más, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando escuche el grito de la pequeña.

¡Suéltala!— Vi cómo comenzó a correr con la rama de un árbol entre sus pequeñas manos, en un intento inútil de ayudarme…el monstruo aflojo su agarre y yo logre tomar un poco de aire, luche contra el aturdimiento solo para ver como este se preparaba para atrapar a la niña no podía desmayarme, tenía que defenderla.

Agarre fuertemente los brazos del monstruo y deje que todas las emociones que tenía en ese momento fluyeran, mientras una luz que salía de mis manos nos embolia a ambos… realmente no supe que sucedió, solo sentí el golpe que me di contra el piso al perder el agarre que me sostenía. Todo empezó a tornarse oscuro a mí alrededor, antes de que me dejara llevar por las tinieblas que me reclamaban, pude ver como la niña se acercaba a mí, con sus ojos llenos de lágrima.

Se…ño…rita— Alcance a comprender entre los hipidos que soltaba.

Estas bien— Le sonreí mientras dejaba de luchar contra la oscuridad

…..

_**Agradecimientos a:**_ _**clary mikelson**_


	5. AVISO

NOTA

En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, pero hoy es el primer día que entro a mi computadora para otra cosa que no sea hacer mis proyectos de la escuela y por desgracia no es para subir un nuevo capítulo.

Y he aquí las razones para esto:

Hace como tres semanas a un simpático borrachín, que al parecer nadie le dijo que no podía conducir en un estado en el que no se diferencia la banqueta de la calle (nótese el sarcasmo) se le ocurrió que era muy divertido irse a estrellar contra un poste de luz, ocasionando que se nos fuera la luz a toda la colonia por dos días, ustedes dirán que no fue tan grave, pero mientras arreglaban el problema hubo dos golpes de corriente, los cuales mataron mi computadora y la de mi hermano, en la mía tenia todos mis proyectos de la escuela, trabajos, como el borrador de la historia y en la de mi hermano tenía mi respaldo, así que tuvimos que mandarlas a arreglar pero por lo menos la mía ya no tubo compostura, la de mi hermano si tubo arreglo pero la información se perdió y ahora tengo que volver a hacer mis proyectos y demás trabajos que tengo que entrar a finales del semestre, también tengo que volver a escribir la historia (suspiro)como ven voy a estar muy ocupada y por lo menos hasta tener la mitad de mis trabajos escolares no voy a poder enfocarme en otra cosa.

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer las locuras que escribo, y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

_**A otra cosa, a todas las personas que gustan de tomar, si lo hacen por favor no manejen, tomen en cuenta que ponen a mucha gente en peligro, sin mencionar su propia persona.**_

_**¡Por favor hagan conciencia!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de INUYASHA así como TWILIGHT son de sus respectivos autores Rumiko Takahashi y S. Meyer.**

** …**

Te encuentras bien— Le sonreí mientras dejaba de luchar contra la oscuridad.

** …...**

**…**

Fuego… Era todo lo que podía sentir recorriendo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi garganta, era allí donde sentía un ardor tan doloroso que deseaba gritar para que alguien me ayudara pero no podía emitir ningún sonido, me dolía solo el hecho de respirar.

Por un momento recordé el dolor que había sentido cuando James me había mordido en un intento de matarme, pero en esta ocasión no vendría ningún ángel a salvarme… Estaba sola.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve a la deriva antes de escuchar pequeños sonidos que me atraían a la superficie de mi inconsciencia.

Ahh — Quise gritar y alejarme del frió que contrastaba con mi piel caliente pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes ni para abrir mis ojos.

No te muevas humana — Me quede quieta al escuchar esa voz tan fría y amenazante.

Señor Sesshomaru, la señorita se va a salvar ¿Verdad? — Escuche una suave voz infantil preguntar, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes pero desorientada como estaba no logre identificarla.

¡Cállate niña! No molestes al amo bonito — Quise levantar los brazos para tratar de cubrir mis oídos al escuchar el grito agudo, que amenazaba con reventarme la cabeza del dolor que sentí.

Además, no nos interesa si se logra salvar o no esta mujer, la única razón por la que el amo está ayudándola, es porque te ayudo a escapar de las garras Naraku— No logre comprender nada…

Quería saber que era lo que estaba posando, la angustia de no saber nada se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban e intente abrir mis ojos… La luz tintine ante de una fogata fue lo primero que distinguí, trate de enfocar mi visión para despejar las manchas que dificultaban mi vista, pero cuando lo logre…

Unos ojos color miel fueron los que me regresaron la mirada, no logre mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo antes de que mis escasas fuerzas se agotaran. ¿Quién era la persona que me estaba ayudando? ¿De quiénes eran las voces que escuchaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza y que poco a poco iban perdiendo importancia conforme me arrastraba nuevamente la oscuridad de mi inconsciencia…

Pero antes de que me perdiera nuevamente recordé esas jemas de color miel tan parecidas a las de mi amado vampiro y al mismo tiempo tan frías e indiferentes.

** …..**

** ….**

La humana volvió a caer en la inconsciencia que le provocaba el _Shoki _ que la extensión de Naraku había introducido en su sistema a través de las heridas que le infringió, había estado oscilando entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez durante los dos días en los que me vi obligado a curar sus heridas y revisar que su estado no empeorara, le habría ordenado a mi estúpido sirviente que lo insiera pero la humana había estado liberando constantemente energía purificadora lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer cenizas a Jaken, era molesto tener que hacerme cargo personalmente de la salud de una insignificante mujer, pero odiaba deberle algo a su débil raza, ciertamente me importaba poco o nada la vida de la insignificante mujer que estaba recostada sobre unas mantas en el piso de la cueva que había elegido para pasar la noche y recordé que lo único que impidió que la abandonara a su suerte desde el momento que la encontré inconsciente al lado de mi pequeña acompañante fue el saber que le debía la vida de esta.

Ya que no habría podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a mi pequeña acompañante, de no haber sido por la intervención de esa _miko._

Desde hacía dos meses atrás había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo tratando de encontrar el rastro de Naraku pero el insignificante _hanyo_ había escondido su presencia después de haber atacado al inútil de mi medio hermano y sus acompañantes…

Habíamos llegado a un claro en medio del bosque, cuando Rin me pidió que nos detuviéramos ya que tenía hambre, rastree el lugar en busca de algún peligro pero no encontré ninguno, estando seguro que se encontraría bien le ordene a Jaken que la acompañara a buscar comida, la pequeña Rin me agradeció y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque con un histérico Jaken atrás de ella.

Me recosté a la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaba a mi acompañante y sirviente, mientras pensaba en donde se podía encontrar mi enemigo, seria para mi más fácil encontrarlo si pudiera detectar los fragmentos de la _shikon _ya que ese era el objetivo de Naraku, pero por lo que sabía las únicas que podía ver esos fragmentos eran el cadáver andante de la sacerdotisa llamada Kikio y la mujer extraña que acompañaba a mi mestizo medio hermano y yo me negaba a tener que ver nada con esas humanas.

Llevaba dos años persiguiendo el rastro del despreciable Naraku y esto ya me empezaba a aburrir, era el Lord del oeste y tenía tierras que necesitaban de mi constante atención, pero no podía dejar que un sucio híbrido se atreviera a burlase de mí.

Estaba cavilando la mejor forma de ponerle fin a este tedioso asunto, cuando sentí la presencia de Naraku, rápidamente me incorpore para ir tras de su rastro pero recordé a Rin, estábamos lo suficiente alejados de la presencia del _hanyo_ para que ella no resultara dañada, pero aun así le ordene a Ah-Uh que se quedara a esperar a que regresara y la vigilara.

Al llegar al lugar donde había sentido la presencia, encontré a Inuyasha y a su séquito de humanos peleando contra el asqueroso híbrido y varios monstruos, no perdí tiempo viendo la condición de las diferentes peleas que se estaban desarrollando en el lugar y me dirigí a atacar a Naraku con mi espada _Tokijin, _pude escuchar el grito de protesta de Inuyasha pero no le preste la menor atención, lo único que quería era acabar con el híbrido de Naraku y así cobrarme la ofensa que hizo al pensar que podía usar para sus propósito al gran Sesshomaru.

La pelea se desarrolló entre varia interferencias por parte del inútil de Inuyasha, y los comentarios irónicos de Narakun, cosa que en verdad me fastidio y me puso en alerta ya que Naraku no estaba peleando enserio y lo pude comprobar cuando de la nada hizo que desaparecieran sus demonios y el con su hipócrita sonrisa me dijo que cuidara bien de los míos antes de desaparecer.

Tan rápido como pude me dirigí al lugar donde había dejado a mis acompañantes, pero al llegar encontré a mi dragón y sirviente inconscientes y con varia heridas signo de que habían peleado, busque con la mirada a Rin pero no la encontré en el claro, empecé a olfatear el viento para encontrar su rastro hasta que lo encontré mesclado con el aroma de una de las extensiones de Naraku, me adentre en el bosque siguiendo el rastro, hasta que llegue a otro claro, rápidamente observe el lugar para encontrar a la extensión de Naraku y a mi pequeña , no logre encontrar a nadie salvo a Rin que estaba arrodillada a un lado de una mujer humana.

Rin al percatarse mi presencia, se levantó de donde se encontraba al lado de la humana y corrió asía mi abrazándome las rodillas mientras me pedía que ayudara a la mujer que estaba inconsciente, le pregunte quien era ella y Rin me conto todo lo que sucedió después de que ella regresara de buscar de comer y como la humana le había ayudado cuando el monstruo la había seguido después de haber derribado a Jaken y Ah-Uh, por mucho que quisiera dejarla tirada en ese lugar le debía la vida de Rin.

Pero Señor Jaken, ella me salvo, tiene que ponerse bien — La voz suplicante de Rin me saco de mis pensamientos.

El Sr. Sesshomaru la va ayudar— Sus ojos me miraban con esperanzas y confianza de que no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera a la humana que la había salvado.

No depende de mí Rin, ella tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para purificar el veneno que tiene en la herida del cuello — La verdad era que tenía que admitir aunque solo fuera en mi interior, que la humana poseía una gran fuerza espiritual, por lo que suponía que solo le tomaría otra noche recuperarse.

…

…

Una luz molestaba mis parpados cerrados, empecé a parpadear con forme mi vista se fue despejando me percaté de que estaba en una cueva bien iluminada de paredes altas y suelo lleno de pequeñas piedras, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba recostada había los restos de una fogata.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni en qué lugar me encontraba, estaba demasiado desorientada. Trate de incorporarme para averiguar si me encontraba sola, ya que dentro de la cueva no se encontraba nadie y no alcanzaba a escuchar más sonidos que el ruido de los pájaros que cantaban afuera de la cueva, pero un dolor que hasta ese momento había ignorado me tiro de nuevo sobre la manta en la que estaba acostada y no me había fijado que tenía.

Tenía la boca seca y la garganta me ardía con cada respiración que daba, había estado tan distraída al despertarme que no me había puesto a revisar en qué estado me encontraba.

Señorita— Una voz suave me saco de mis cavilaciones sobre el estado en el que se encontraban las heridas de mi cuerpo.

Voltee asía la dirección en la que había escuchado el llamado, en la entrada de la cueva se encontraba la pequeña a la que había logrado salvar, mirándome con preocupación y cautela.

Acércate pequeña —Le sonreí tratando de infundirle confianza y tranquilidad para que pudiera acercarse a mi sin miedo.

En su cara pude ver un gesto de vacilación que duro un momento, esquivo la fogata para avanzar lentamente asía mí, se tuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde me encontraba acostada.

No tengas miedo pequeña que no muerdo— pude ver que ese comentario aligere el habiente cuando una extensa sonrisa adorno su rostro.

...…

Glosario:

_Miko:__sacerdotisa protectora_

_Shoki: ataque de veneno _

_Hanyo:__mitad humano y demonio_

_Tokijin:__espada hecha con los colmillos de un demonio llamado Goshinki._

_Shikon:__La Esfera de las Cuatro Alma _

Este capítulo lo encontré en una de mis libretas de anotaciones y es dedicado a: clary mikelson

Gracias por tus comentarios.


End file.
